1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking apparatuses, and in particular, to a beverage can cooking apparatus for roasting chickens, turkeys, ducks, birds, etc. (hereinafter for the specification and claims all collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cchickenxe2x80x9d orxe2x80x9cchickensxe2x80x9d).
2. Description of Related Art
When cooking chickens and the like, it is not uncommon for the chicken to lose its moisture due to the relatively long exposure of the chicken to high temperatures during the cooking process. An internal cavity for the chicken can be created prior to or after the purchase of the chicken by the consumer. Thus, devices have been used in the past to act as a stand for the chicken and also allow for steam to be introduced into the internal cavity during cooking to prevent drying of the chicken. These stands typically include tube or cone like members attached to a base. The tube or cone is inserted within the internal cavity of the chicken. The tube or cone typically consist of a perforated wall member.
Examples of these structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,642 issued to Ciofalo for a Roasting Support for Fowl; U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,739 issued to Jernigan for a Device for Supporting and Steaming Fowl; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,602 issued to Ryczek for a Fat-Free Roaster for Poultry and Meat; U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,131 issued to Holland for a Roasting Stand Adapted to Deliver Flavored Steam During the Cooking Process; U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,320 issued to Demaree for a Device for Cooking Fowl; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,626 issued to Hamlyn for a Foldable Chicken Holder.
To permit steam to be introduced back into the chicken, the prior art has provided relatively complicated structures. One method known for cooking chicken is in conjunction with a beverage can, such as partially filled beer can. None of the prior art devices discussed above provide a structure for properly positioning a beverage can, at least partially within the cavity of the chicken, to allow the moisture from the liquid disposed within the can to be released into the cavity to keep the chicken moist.
It is therefore to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provided a cooking apparatus, including a can retainer, for cooking chickens. The apparatus includes two preferably xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped members pivotally attached to a base member. Base member is preferably circular in shape, though such is not considered limiting. A first of the two xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped members is slightly longer in length that the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member, such that, when in use, the larger first xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member rides over the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member. When the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped members begin to reach their xe2x80x9cin usexe2x80x94assembledxe2x80x9d position they begin to abut.
A small groove, notch or other indentation is preferably provided at the top or apex of the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member. Thus, when assembling the cooking apparatus for use, the first xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member rides over the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member until the first member drops into the groove, where it is securely retained to maintain the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped members in their assembled vertical position during use. The size of the groove is at least large enough to receive enough of a cross-sectional portion of the first xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member to securely retain the first member during use of the invention.
A can holder is provided and in one embodiment movably attached to the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member and in a second embodiment permanently attached to the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member. In one movable embodiment, can holder can be shaped as an elongated bar having an aperture at each end for receipt therethrough of the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member. Other shapes for the can holder can be provided and are considered within the scope of the invention. In its assembled position, the can holder is preferably located toward the bottom of the cooking apparatus to support the can from the bottom. In a permanent embodiment, the can holder can be a circular bar attached to the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member at two separate points. Other shapes and configurations can also be used for the permanent embodiment and are all considered within the scope of the invention.
Though a can, such as a twelve ounce beer can is preferred, the present invention is not limited to such, and other objects that hold liquid can be used in lieu of a beer can, such as a glass, cup, bottle, etc. The present invention cooking apparatus can be used with various heating elements, such as but not limited to kettle grills, gas grills, ovens, etc.
When not in use the cooking apparatus is collapsed or folded for ease in storage or transit by popping first xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member out of its resting position within the groove of the second xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped member. Such effort to remove the first member out of the groove of the second member can be provided by a small amount of force from the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a cooking apparatus that permits moisture to be provided to a chicken during cooking.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cooking apparatus that positions a beverage can within the internal cavity of a chicken while cooking the chicken.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a cooking apparatus that positions a beverage can within the internal cavity of a chicken while also serving as a stand for the chicken.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a cooking apparatus that positions a beverage can within the internal cavity of a chicken to introduce moisture into the cavity during cooking of the chicken.
It is even still another object of the invention to provide a cooking apparatus that positions a beverage can within the internal cavity of a chicken while cooking the chicken where the apparatus is collapsible or foldable.